Tadase PoV of Ikuto's Lost Love
by Yamamoto-Niki-Chan
Summary: Sequel to Ikuto's Lost Love. Amu randomly breaks up with Ikuto a week before Valentine's Day. Why did she do it, and who is she with now? Read to find out! (I'm sorry, I'm terrible at summaries. Also, if you could, it'd be nice if I could have some title ideas. So far I have 'Tadase's Red Rose' and 'How He Got Her'. And if you don't have an idea, choose a title you like most!)


**A/N: Don't judge this title. I had NO idea what to call this. But anyhow, until I can think of something for the 22nd chapter of LvJ (Love vs. Jealousy), here's the Tadase's P.o.V you guys wanted for Ikuto's Lost Love. I finished this a while ago, but just recently decided to post it, regardless of the lack of a good title. BTW, if you have a good title, please tell me so I can change this dumb one. PLEASE. -begs-**

**Anyways, sorry if this sounds stupid and cheesy. Especially the last sentence. Hope you enjoy and yeah, review please. c:**

**(PS: Even though most of you know all of the Japanese in this, I'll write all of translations at the bottom. Hope ya don't mind. ^^;)**

* * *

_**Tadase's P.o.V of Ikuto's Lost Love**_

It never occurred to me that Ikuto had so much planned for Valentine's Day. When Amu had talked to me about it on a little…date of ours, she said he was going to take her out for dinner, but that's all he would reveal. I wonder what else he had planned before I, ah, ruined everything…I hate to admit it, though, but I regret nothing.

Amu and I started dating a year after Ikuto got back from America. She—finally—responded to the 'I love you' I still said, even though I knew she still loved Ikuto. It was shocking actually. Even though we started dating, I knew she was still dating Ikuto, too afraid to break up with him. I didn't mind, I know how she is. Always afraid of hurting the ones she loves.

When Amu finally broke up with him, she ran to me. She wasn't _planning _on breaking up with him until after Valentine's Day, but it just, well, happened, as she said. She told me she was rushing home after shopping with Yaya and Rima because it was late, and Ikuto was running in the other direction. They bumped into each other, and Amu ending up…ah, 'spilling the beans', I guess you could say.

It's now a week after she broke up with Ikuto and we're on a Valentine's Day date at my house. Thankfully, she seems a lot happier than she did when she ran to me last week.

"I'm glad to see you're back to your normal self, Amu-chan." I tell Amu with a kind smile.

She blushes slightly. "Um…well I'm just happy. That's all."

I smile again. "You know, you look much cuter when you're happy. When you're sad, it worries me."

Amu returns the smile, but I notice the blush on her face deepen. "Arigatou*…"

"It's my pleasure, Amu-chan." I reply simply. I look out the window and notice dark clouds looming the once blue sky.

I see Amu follow my gaze and notice her tense up. She knows that the black clouds will lead up to. A thunderstorm. Amu is terrified of thunderstorms.

I reach over the small table I prepared and grab her hand. "It's alright. I'm here, no need to be afraid, Amu-chan."

Amu nods, but as soon as she hears a thunderclap off in the distance she jumps. I look at her with worried eyes and stand up to walk towards her. I knell next to her and hug her gently, hoping it helps her.

"Maybe we should start going back to your house." I say, pulling back slightly.

She nods and I stand up. I offer my hand down and help her up. She grabs a bag that was on the floor beside where she was sitting. My Valentine's Day gift to her. Usually, on Valentine's Day the girls would give the guys something, then a month later on the 14th of March, the guys give the girls something, but since Amu and I are a couple, I figure it's only fair for each other to give presents on the same day.

"Ready?" I ask her.

Amu nods and we slowly begin to make our way to Amu's house. When we're around half way to Amu's house it starts to rain, so we pick up speed to a run while still holding hands.

I catch Amu giggle slightly. "We're getting soaked! We need to hurry, Tadase-kun!"

I don't know why, but I feel myself smile. Her giggle is so cute. "We're almost there. I'm sorry I forgot my umbrella though, Amu-chan."

Amu shakes her head. "It's fine. I don't mind getting wet by the rain."

We continue our running, but the rain only starts to come down harder.

"Hurry up!" I say. "We're going to get even wetter if we don't hurry up."

Amu hears another thunderclap and ends up jumping in a puddle of rainwater. Her face turns red as I chuckle to myself. I notice someone else walking, but as we pass the person, Amu accidentally rubs against him and tenses.

"Ne*, Tadase-kun, wait a second." She tells me, glancing at the person nervously.

I notice who it is and see why she was tense. It's Ikuto. I stop, even though I just wanted to make her keep going.

"Oh…" she says to him after a second of silence, "Gomenasai*."

I squeeze Amu's hand, noticing the tone in her voice. "Come on Amu-chan. I heard another clap of thunder a couple seconds ago. I don't need you scared again."

Then a loud clap of thunder booms and lightning flashes across the sky. Amu jumps and on instinct I wrap a protective arm around her. Amu smiles weakly and wraps her arm around me in return, seemingly feeling a little safer.

She mutters a quiet, "Let's go," to me and we walk away. I try to forget that just happened. Instead, I find myself glancing behind me every once in a while, watching Ikuto walk away too. His head is down, making me feel slightly guilty.

"What's wrong?" Amu asks. She must have noticed me looking back.

I shake my head and smile at Amu. "Iie*, it's nothing."

Amu looks at me, but seems to shrug and snuggle up against me. She seems a little cold, anyways, so I pull her closer to me. She smiles and we stay like that until we get to her house.

* * *

_**A/N: And there ya have it. Tadase's happy ending! Like I said, sorry if the last 'paragraph' is lame/cheesy. **_

_**Arigatou means thank you**_

_**Ne means right or hey. In this case, I'm using it as hey, so Amu is saying: "Hey, Tadase-kun, wait a second."**_

_**Gomenasai means I'm sorry. It can be said in a polite form, too. But as far as I know, 'gomen' is just known as sorry.**_

_**Iie means no. Simply that.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed~ Love you all (no homo) **_


End file.
